


麦克雷小短篇合集

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 麦克雷双胞胎au，James McCree & Jesse McCree, 名字来源于Jesse James。
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead James

他的兄弟死了。  
死透了。  
詹姆斯用一只手抱住那具仍然温热的尸体，紧贴着，企图找回一两声心跳。他的血淌下来，和杰西的混在一起，搅合出一地肮脏的深色泥泞。  
周遭安静地可怕，失血过多而仍耳鸣的詹姆斯只听得到从自己嗓子里挤出来的哀嚎。有黑影围住了他，摇晃他的肩膀，在过了好一会儿后，他才勉强听到他们在同他说话。  
你的手在哪？  
有人朝他的胳膊上注射针剂。他被抬起来，而怀里的杰西被人夺走了。詹姆斯发疯一样去抢，却给压回地上，注入更多针剂。  
把他还给我。

你是哪一个麦克雷？

他喊着他弟弟的名字。

之后日子的记忆是模糊的，詹姆斯不能回想起太多。  
在他突然康复的那一天，他看手环上的病人信息，而那上面写着杰西麦克雷。

他的兄弟死了。  
死透了。  
在意识到这一点之前，詹姆斯刚拖着连着碎肉的左边胳膊把杰西从废墟里挖出来。他的指尖磨破了，在流血。但怎么也是比不上截断的那条手的。而两者都比不上杰西确认死亡的消息来得让他痛苦万分。  
老天啊，麦克雷，你的手断到哪去了？  
仿佛他在意似的，不就他妈的是只手而已吗。就没人来照顾一下杰西？见鬼…就没人看得出他才是最需要帮助的那一个吗？

永远姗姗来迟的支援部队清理着战场，一些黑影围着他，往他断肢上方注射凝血剂。詹姆斯耳鸣得厉害，几乎什么都听不清。他用过大的嗓门讲话，虽然他喉咙哑得说不出什么来。他头疼，还反胃。太阳穴突突直跳，好像脑浆都要喷涌出来。他的血淌下来，粘在杰西身上，跟他兄弟的那些混在一起，搅合出满地肮脏的深色泥泞。年长的那一个用仅存的手抱住那具仍然温热的尸体，来回找着他的弟弟的脉搏，耳朵紧紧贴在对方胸口上，企图找回一两声心跳。  
见鬼，他什么都找不到。  
太安静了，又吵得慌。  
你个混账。  
失血过多而仍耳鸣的詹姆斯只听得到从自己嗓子里挤出来的哀嚎。有黑影围住了他，摇晃他的肩膀，在过了好一会儿后，他才勉强听到他们在同他说话。  
他被翻过来，他的弟弟给从他怀里夺走了。詹姆斯发疯一样伸手去抢，但更多的针剂等着他。一阵天旋地转，牛仔脸朝着天，眼角的余光里泛着彩色光晕。他尽力转头去看，却只恍惚地瞧见那个混蛋被塞进黑色塑料袋。拉上拉链的声响太过刺耳，直直扎破他的耳膜，詹姆斯痛哼一声，闭上了眼。  
你是哪一个麦克雷？  
杰西。他喊他的名字，仿佛就此耗尽最后的力气，沉沉坠入黑暗。

之后日子的记忆是模糊的，詹姆斯不能回想起太多。  
在他突然康复的那一天，他再度醒来的那一刻，正是清晨。昏暗天光照进室内，消毒水味同时窜进他的鼻腔。他下意识想抬手，但没能如愿。来自左侧的痛觉重新逮住他，他偏头去看，没能找着他的手。  
好极了。  
他重新抬手，这次换了右手。好在还勉强听使唤，除了略显疲软。尚且插着针头的手不适合运动，在他揉自己的脸时，一阵阵生疼在皮肤下颤动。  
系在手腕处的手环吸引他的注意力，他眯起眼去读，又重新陷入沉默。  
那上面写得很清楚。  
杰西麦克雷。  
他们一定是搞错了。  
詹姆斯想，忽然又自嘲地笑出声来。  
可这对他们来说根本就没有差别，不是吗。  
买一赠一的实惠玩意儿，弄坏一个也不会有人觉得可惜。  
他继续笑，好像听到了天底下最好笑的笑话。笑到咳嗽也不肯停歇。没人管他，这层楼可能都只有他一个人，谁知道呢。  
等他笑够了，他就开始哭。  
与其说哭，不如说是干嚎。他一滴泪也流不出来，只有他毫无保留的哀嚎在室内回荡。詹姆斯本来就哑着嗓子，而他毫不在意，拼了命般全力叫喊，直到喉咙疼得仿佛吞了炭，他才停歇。  
幸存的人一遍遍读着他的手环，那些文字的锐利边角戳得他眼睛疼。天渐渐亮起来，他看窗外，看那些字，又看自己裹着绷带的浸血残肢。  
他又笑起来。  
那我就是杰西麦克雷。

从那之后就没人叫他名字了，他们用姓称呼他，只用姓。  
麦克雷  
麦克雷  
麦克雷  
他愈发觉得讽刺。杰西死了，而什么都仿佛没变。他仍然在暗影守望给他们干那些大英雄们拉不下脸和台面来干的脏活。双胞胎变成了一个，在他们看来或许还变得更好。人们叫他麦克雷，直呼姓氏，没有杰西，也没有詹姆斯。  
现在只有他兄弟的亡魂仍然叫他詹姆斯了。  
他或许变得有些神经质，还有妄想症，可只要他仍然还是神枪手，还老老实实帮他们做事，那就没人在意他会对着镜子和空气说话。镜面里的杰西永远留在了那个二十多岁的年纪，而詹姆斯继续长下去。  
他想他可能在杰西死后终于变得完整，又或许是永远地给割裂成了两半。杰西的鬼魂跟着他，他坚信，但有时又明白那只是他混乱的大脑作祟。但至少他亲爱的弟弟剩下的那部分是一直在他身边的，想到这点他就觉得宽慰。  
麦克雷拒绝了他们要给死去的那一个立坟的提议，他们也没有坚持。骨灰被他贴身带着，藏在那根机械假手里。就仿佛老日子一样，同他并肩作战。  
他有时候在半夜被幻痛惊醒，不复存在的手臂在混乱的思绪里提醒他那场难以被忘记的事故。他猜想杰西又来了，只是躲在房间的角落里，不愿出现，于是他为他点燃雪茄，放在窗台上，尽情愚弄自己。  
守望先锋解散的那一刻，他如释重负。不愿再管这些烂摊子，搭火车回了老家。在那片红色荒原上，詹姆斯卸下自己的左手，把骨灰随风洒了出去。  
远远的在那地平线边上，他恍惚看见一人骑马飞驰。尽管看不清任何细节，但他知道那是杰西。  
说不上原因，但他就是知道。  
20岁的杰西消失在远方，而麦克雷静静伫立在那，等风中传来的模糊喊声散了，他就把义肢装了回去。  
詹姆斯，有人叫他。  
而他知道这是最后一次了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界麦克雷x2

杰西麦克雷，你可真是个十足的蠢蛋。  
麦克雷自己骂自己，可完全不知道该如何应付面前的情况。  
对面这家伙，铁定就是自己，另一个自己。见鬼的，他俩长了同一张脸，穿着同样的衣服，抽同样牌子的雪茄。如果这不是什么谁的镜子戏法，那就该是什么平行世界的自己走错了片场——既然他都有一个在时间里乱窜的前守望先锋同事，接受狗屁的平行空间理论又有何难？这总不可能是他失散三十七年的双胞胎兄弟吧！或者什么他的克隆人？不管怎样，他着实想往那张脸上揍上一记老拳。他知道自己习惯于摆出这样不屑一顾的表情，但是，去他妈的，他还是头一回认识到那能让人觉得有多想揍他。  
而麦克雷从来就不是一个思考三次的家伙，他把自己的拳头结结实实砸在了那人的颧骨上，对方也不甘示弱地有力回击，同他扭打起来。没有谁拔枪，也没有谁动别在他们腰上的闪光弹，只是纯碎地肉搏。这个世界的麦克雷把对面那个的帽子打飞了，对方则冲他腰眼来了一拳权作回礼。仿佛十多岁小孩的街头斗殴，势均力敌的双方谁也没尝到甜头，也没有谁落下风来。或许把这称为游戏性质的打斗来得还要更贴切些。两个麦克雷像两头狮子一样拧着，释放多余的激素，有来有往地给对方的身上添些色彩——淤青，红肿，撞破的鼻子的出血的嘴唇和牙。他们从正常的平地搏斗打到在地板上滚过两三圈，再到争先恐后地想把对方扔出撞破的窗户去。得过了有好一会儿，直到双方都精疲力尽，他们才停歇下来，找了个地儿靠着休息，把柜子上的酒瓶子拿下来对嘴喝，且想给自己重新点上一支雪茄。  
“操。”另一个麦克雷没找着自己的存货，而不巧的是，本世界的杰西也只剩嘴里最后一支。鬼使神差地——或许也并算不上——他深吸了一口，待烟雾在肺里翻腾的时机，把它递给了在边上靠着的牛仔，对方也无比自然地接来大抽。不知道是谁先笑了出来，但另一个也后来加入了。  
“我叫麦克雷。”  
“我当然也是麦克雷。”  
他把雪茄塞回麦克雷嘴里，在下一秒消失了。

第二次相遇的时候，他俩就这么搞到了床上。  
性欲太强的人，往往对床伴的性别没啥讲究——爽才是硬道理。大多数时候，麦克雷在酒吧约炮，看着顺眼就成。跟女人搞的次数多上些，毕竟来得方便快捷，直接在厕所就能搞定。但是男人更能满足他的征服欲。看身材结实，健康的成年男性，被他操翻，所带来的的心理愉悦总是比前者来得要强烈些。他也不纠结于自己是进攻或者是承受的那一方，只是很少有跟他看对眼的人提出要操他，他也就乐于代劳了。  
然而另一个自己，他不得不说，或许这将会是他这辈子最刺激的一次。  
也许还会有下一次，谁说得准？及时享乐才是牛仔一贯的作风。  
他俩的吻来得粗鲁且毫无章法。有人的嘴唇给磕破了，血腥味和苦涩的烟味混杂着，在相互啃咬吸吮的嘴里来回游荡。结结实实的战术背心和条条款款的皮带在此刻显得过于碍事又难以扒下。有一个人暂时放松了进攻，转而处理自己身上的衣服，而在他好不容易在应付着对方蛮横不讲理的吻的间隙里将自己从布料里解放出来时，他也就立即给抱紧了。啃咬和舔吻转移到了脖颈和肩膀，而那两双——这么想来确实倒还有些奇怪——自己的手以极其色情的力道和方式揉捏着他的屁股。麦克雷低声叫喊了一下，转而不甘示弱地伸手去抓对面那家伙仍然挡在裤子和皮带下的老二。和上一次的打斗一样，似乎他俩连性交都是一场角力。好不容易脱得几乎没什么东西夹在他们中间，首先提枪上阵的那一个也任然地提防着对方的反击。给压着操的那一个也并非是不享受，他丝毫不压抑自己的呻吟，却在体验快感的同时还考虑着找机会夺回主导地位。  
而他成功了，他俩都成功过好几次。正值壮年的两个牛仔在床上翻来覆去，又毫不意外地滚到地毯上去。毫无温柔可言的性爱混合着血，烟草，酒精和火药味。其粗鲁和直接却深得两人欢心。  
等他俩终于爽了个够，一同赤条条跑去阳台坐下看月亮。尚未睡着的马在马厩里来回踱步，打着响鼻。有些风滚草在月光下的荒漠上随风掠过，远远地传来一两声狼嚎。西部的风一如既往干燥沉稳，夹杂着砂砾，吹过他俩汗迹未干的表皮。  
他俩再次分享了同一根雪茄。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双胞胎小时候

或许他俩的父母早就预料到了未来的走向，又或许他们对此一无所知，只是单纯地觉得这名字顺嘴好用。至少在麦克雷家的两个小伙子还小的时候，对自己的名字没什么特别想法。但等到他俩开始混帮派，干些情怀十足的复古事情的时候，两人才觉得自己的名字真是取得妙不可言。  
詹姆斯麦克雷和杰西麦克雷，褐色眼睛的一对儿双胞胎。去掉姓来看，可不就是一个多世纪前赫赫有名的詹姆斯杰西的大名。而他俩现在也算是名人了——一样的坏的那一方面的有名，但兄弟俩没人在乎。  
但在两人尚未开始自己惊险又刺激的冒险生涯的时候，他俩也只是德克赛斯州的两个普通男孩。高科技对于西部荒原也爱莫能助。免费wifi？那确实再好不过。但是要真正地把这片鸟不拉屎的地方弄出些科技感也是实在有难度。而麦克雷兄弟也对恰好那些高科技没什么兴趣，像任何土生土长的西部男孩一样，他们仿佛生来就会骑马，且对射击游戏——那种真枪实弹的娱乐，而非电子屏幕上的——永不厌烦。  
詹姆斯是哥哥，由于他早出生那么个几分钟，所以杰西就成了被照顾的那一个。像大多数双胞胎一样，他俩总是相似又不同。在同样热爱调皮捣蛋的年纪里，杰西就是最喜欢惹是生非的那一个。但惩罚总是他俩平分的，詹姆斯却从来没什么意见。  
哥哥就是该护着弟弟的。  
可杰西对这说法很不同意，他翻来覆去强调詹姆斯也只是大他那么一点几乎可以忽略不计的时间。但对于詹姆斯对自己的帮衬，他却是照单全收的。   
在兄弟俩长大到足够不被父母束手束脚时，他们各自有了可爱的女朋友。像麦克雷兄弟这样身材高挑又模样俊朗的男友，不管是外出，或是偷偷干些可能会被女方的父亲拿猎枪追着打的事情时，可都是会极让人满意的。但私底下，只在兄弟俩之间，实际上他俩经常互换身份——就连他们的爸妈也是很难分得清的，这些暂时的小女友就更不用提。而在过了一段时间后，感谢无处不在的互联网，他俩搞在了一起。一开始纯属实验性质的玩闹，但尝到甜头后俩人开始有些一发不可收拾。  
兄弟本来就算是各自俩的坚强后盾，而现在连生理需要都可以一并解决，那更算是无所不能了。没人会觉得双胞胎成日成夜黏在一起有什么不对，也许这种老天的玩笑对普通人来说就是难以理解的典型。  
再后来，他俩意识到自己并非只是对对方有兴趣，而分明就是彻头彻尾的双性恋时，可玩的东西可就更多了。在一些日子里，他们骑马去到隔壁的镇上去，在酒吧找乐子。然而幸运的是，在许多人心目中，和双胞胎玩三人行都只会是在性幻想里出现的场景。于是他俩也就少有失望而归的时候。感谢于双胞胎间的奇妙联系，他俩的喜好也总是大同小异，足以避开几乎所有可能会出现的尴尬情形。  
杰西总在春夏交接的时节性欲旺盛，詹姆斯嘲笑他这是有发情期。开过头的玩笑又似乎总是以斗殴开始，由俩人大汗淋漓在床上滚过三巡结束。杰西略有感觉到詹姆斯有些故意为之的意思，但谁又在意？反正不会是他。荒唐的激素分泌不稳定的青春期好在有着年轻人的无穷精力相伴，但或许只是他俩足够荒唐，跟激素没个什么必然联系。毕竟就在他们过了天天都想撸个四五次的年纪后，兄弟俩的娱乐也从没断过。  
要说荒唐，杰西也恰好就是冠以最字的那一个。他甚至操过自己的马——不是字面意思上的那种。严格按照网络上查来的指示，再配合些自己的经验，只是他的马并非在发情期缺少母马罢了。但冒着被马蹄子踹的可能性，他仍然是这么干了，把戴着手套的手塞进马屁股里去，给他来一个专业性欠缺的直肠直检。好在从小养大的马够给他面子，满足他的猎奇心理，然后对突然又在自己身边干草堆里搞起来的兄弟俩见怪不怪。詹姆斯本来是怕杰西给踹伤了才来的——他义正言辞地如此洗白自己，把自己同样旺盛的好奇心人为掩饰下去——但就在杰西成功地把他的马搞到射出来，心满意足扔掉手套后，他也就把他弟弟给拐进了一边草垛里。天知道为什么他能看得硬起来，但反正他就是了。给马做前列腺按摩可是个力气活儿，更别提还得提心吊胆，防备着马蹄子后踹。一个累得够呛的麦克雷对上一个全盛的麦克雷，结果可想而知。杰西乖乖地给詹姆斯扒了衣服，用手给操得射出来——这该得是马的报复吧！他就不该让詹姆斯一块儿跟着。看着他哥哥跟他对待马一样对待他，分明自己硬得不行还坚决只用手，杰西一开始是抗拒的，威胁詹姆斯再不把他那根老二通进来他就立刻穿上衣服离开。但理想总是过于美好，愣是给三根指头操得射了两次的杰西甚至开始怀疑人生，又在给詹姆斯口交的时候企思考该如何掰回一局。但就如同往常一样，过不了半天他就已经忘了个干净。  
他们着实在这荒野上度过了极其美好的童年。  
如果把混帮派之前的日子都称作童年的话，是的。  
让杰西麦克雷最为印象深刻的，大概是那些夏日的傍晚，白日的高温转冷下来，他躺在草地上，头枕在詹姆斯的腿上。他们的马在一边吃着草，头顶上的天空泛出模糊的橙色，时有飞鸟的黑影掠过。他的兄弟时断时续地按摩着他的头，搞得他昏昏欲睡。被风吹淡的烟味自上方传来，有时詹姆斯也把卷烟塞进他微张的嘴里，让他小吸一口。  
那些烟嘴总是湿漉漉的，又凹凸不平。詹姆斯总喜欢咬烟嘴，搞得那全是口水，杰西抱怨过很多次，但他置若罔闻。  
反正也就只有你会跟我抽一支烟。  
还有谁会稀罕你这混账的口水？  
等到太阳完全落下，风也冷下来，他俩就骑马回家去。


	4. 桃子

天太热了。  
杰西坐在飞行器顶部，眯起眼睛看远处给热浪蒸得扭曲不定的地平线。空气都是烫的，夹杂着砂砾的风吹得他龇牙咧嘴。他没穿战术背心，皮裤套也脱了，可仍然热的厉害。他看见詹姆斯的衬衣给汗水打湿了一大半，又感受了一番前胸后背都给布料黏住的诡异触感，想着自己估计也差不太多。  
他俩本来在室内玩扑克，可被女孩子们赶了出来——要抽烟就出去抽。她们如此命令着，于是麦克雷兄弟乖乖遵循指令，爬到机舱外面外面去。  
可这环境实在是不适合继续打牌，更别提惬意享受一支雪茄。很快就给热出一身汗的两人陷入莫名的沉默中，接着就开始脱衣服，可衬衣长裤和皮鞋也救不了他们。  
“真热。”  
是啊，热极了。  
另一个连说话都懒得开口，全凭默契和时有时无的心灵感应表示赞成。  
接着又是一阵沉默，只剩烟草燃烧的滋滋响声继续。机舱内人们谈笑的模糊声响从脚下传来。杰西从肺里吐出一口雾气，有汗水从帽子压住头发的地方滴下来，沿着耳朵淌下去，一阵痒，他伸手去挠了挠，触碰到的后颈皮肤不出所料地汗湿透了，又带着丝毫不会让人感到舒适的潮湿凉意。  
詹姆斯突然想起了什么似的，低声呼了一下，把自己叼着的雪茄塞到杰西嘴里，打开舱门爬了下去。杰西深吸一口气，从鼻子里喷出两倍浓郁的烟雾，目送詹姆斯离开，又看着他夹着纸袋子回来，拿走了他的烟。  
“刚从冰箱里拿出来。”  
詹姆斯把袋子里的东西给杰西看一眼，接着拿出一个来，开始削皮。  
杰西盯着詹姆斯手里的桃子看。  
突然离开了冷藏室的水果在埃及室外的高温下淌着水，合着被切开的果汁一起，打湿了詹姆斯的两只手。杰西突然庆幸不是他负责削皮，不然这金属手可得又一番好洗。  
年长的那一个迅速分开了手头剥好的蜜桃，挑起一瓣送到弟弟的嘴边上去。  
“张嘴。”  
杰西乖乖照做，咬掉戳在刀尖上的桃肉。  
桃子很甜，有些熟得过头。充足的汁水在他入口的时候不小心淌到他的胡子上，他拿拇指擦了擦。  
德克萨斯州不产桃子，反倒是葡萄柚的价格低得惊人，但他一向不喜欢那种带着酸味的果子。而他又不是那种勤于采购的人，于是全靠詹姆斯帮他隔三差五买点回来。  
杰西麦克雷咀嚼着嘴里的果肉，那股甜味和嘴里烟草的苦味儿搅合在一起，照理来说该是挺奇怪的味道，但实话说，这么多年来，他早就习惯且爱上了。  
桃子的甜香味萦绕在他鼻子里，他仔细嗅了嗅，吞掉了嚼碎的肉。  
“你的手好咸。”  
过了几秒，他抗议道。  
“不吃就算了。”  
杰西继续张嘴，接过旁边的果肉。  
才不。


	5. 烟

你怎能忘记？  
他嗅那截被焦油熏黄的指头，那些泛着甜味的醇厚烟草火化后的冤魂，遗骸，觉得嗓子发痒。他们都是右撇子，所以他们都一样用左手自慰，一样熏黄左边的两段手指。  
他和任何女人一样，喜欢被那只手穿过头发的感觉。  
这是个无解的论证。喜欢詹姆斯就等于喜欢杰西，任何女人也会爱上杰西的手去穿过她们的头发，黑色，金色更好。轻柔地触碰头皮，梳动那些发丝，伪造出安宁氛围。  
而杰西喜欢詹姆斯，这说明他自恋到无可救药。  
而这又代表詹姆斯也无可救药。  
他们的眼睛颜色是灰棕色，饱和度不过三分之一。詹姆斯的手指分开，插进他浓密的头发里，顺着梳下去，轻轻触碰过头皮。  
他快四十岁，爱笑也爱皱眉。眼角和面颊上的皱纹和皱眉肌上和额头上的一样多。詹姆斯用手触摸他的后颈，揉捏它，他也仍然自然地降低他的压力荷尔蒙水平，像任何伴侣和非伴侣动物一样。  
杰西躺在他大腿上，热度透过两层皮革传上来。他出汗，或许湿度太大，鬓角的头发黏在脸颊上，他压在上面的皮肤变成红色，你的手指也黏在他脖子上。  
别再嗅那截指头了，抽支烟吧。  
别再嗅了。


	6. 太短了所以发一起

若是对食物所有权不甚在意，那大可放心大胆地将各类采购与外卖的食物放进公共区的冰箱里。吃的总不会少，只是你放进去的那一份不到一天就会消失得无影无踪。休假时日，麦克雷兄弟挤在电视机前玩电动，杰西早晨的那杯咖啡和雪茄起了莫名反应致使反胃而略过午饭。下午过了一半才开始饿了起来，便差使他哥去帮他在冰箱找些吃的过来。詹姆斯本就处于观战位，未说二话就去执行任务。他理所当然地没能找到昨天才塞进去的鸡翅，而身边闪过的丽娜嚼着甜甜圈，抱怨冻过冰箱变得难吃过头。詹姆斯仿佛认出那也该是自己放进去的东西，但他没得什么话好说（他在这里头乱拿东西也不是第一年了）。隔门上放着的两盒酸奶看着卖相可人，他拿走了它，连同一份通心粉一起——微波炉中火热上三分钟的快餐温度正合适，现煮面和酱料可能会把他的弟弟饿到晕厥。  
而对于再过几小时后安吉拉埋怨的大喊——哪个混蛋偷了我的草莓优格？——詹姆斯决意保持沉默。

\----------------

“今天又是怎么了？”  
安吉拉瞥过那两个在露台上滩做一团的家伙，无奈道。  
她也许是医生，可她也治不好懒惰。更别说这俩人也根本没有想要被治好的念头。纵然今天是休息日，可在下午三点路过两滩棕色的西部牛仔，而不知其中的哪一个对你半死不活地摇手，冲你说“早安，天使”，总是会让人心情复杂的。  
“脖子疼。”  
有人哼唧着，翻了个身。因此给压住的那一个又不满地把自己从抽出来，扭动着把长胳膊长腿耷拉到露台外面去。  
然而安吉拉欲言又止好几下，但实在是出于决定不了该回复“睡这么久活该脖子疼”还是“痛着痛着就习惯了”好。她拨了拨刘海，最终决定什么都不做，抱着档案离开了。  
麦克雷则兄弟继续被留在原地保持滩状。

\-----------------

”他看起来跟个睡美人似的。”  
詹姆斯蹲在沙发边上，盯着那个还没醒过来的不请自来的客人看。对方穿黑衣服，短头发刚好够别到耳后，还给发蜡打得黝黑发亮。  
他上一次用发蜡好像都已经是好几年前的事情，而他仍然对这个品牌独有的调配香味熟悉得很。  
“詹，我得承认你的自恋程度我远远不及。”  
“别在意细节，杰。他确实很可爱，你肯定也这么觉得。”  
杰西撇了撇嘴，没法否定。  
“五块钱，押他是你。”  
“我的五块钱押你。”

说实话，在陌生环境下醒来的麦克雷没紧张到哪去，但凑在他面前那两个长一模一样脸的家伙着实让他受到惊吓。  
别提那脸还让他觉得眼熟。  
“早安，甜心。”  
左边那个说。  
“你是杰西还是詹姆斯？”  
右边那个接住了t的尾巴。  
搞不清状况的麦克雷，二十岁出头的西部牛仔，反问道：“谁他妈的是詹姆斯？”  
他没得到答案，对方忙碌中。  
三十七岁的詹姆斯麦克雷大笑出声，差点把嘴里的雪茄烟掉出去。他用力地拍他弟弟的肩膀，完全无视三十七岁的杰西麦克雷失望间杂恼怒的表情，冲他索要那五块钱。  
杰西一把拍给了他。

\-----------------

这太他妈诡异了。  
诡异透顶，他必须强调这一点。  
实话实说，他确实和那两双胞胎兄弟很合得来——既然那是十几年后的他，那这确实是再合理不过。  
但这也不代表他能面不改色和未来的自己搞到床上去。  
两个自己，他也必须强调这一点。  
而且还是比自己壮上一圈的性经验丰富到爆炸的壮年版本。  
他觉得自己被搞死的可能性比起升天还要大。  
或者先升天再被搞死。  
可他怎么就没拒绝？他承认他在接受提议之前犹豫了一瞬间，而就在那一瞬间之后他说了好。  
他怎么就说了好？  
所以这都是他自找的。  
杰西麦克雷的一半思绪神游天外，另一半则给绞成一团浆糊，毫无理智可言。  
那个更老版本的杰西正在给他绝妙的口活，而他二十岁的肠子里塞着詹姆斯的指头，配合着前面的嘴让他忍不住不停挺腰。  
他的意思是说，他俩知道他甚至还没到法定成年的饮酒年龄，对吧？  
虽说他这样的法外者从没在意过那劳什子规定……  
詹姆斯啃咬着他的脖子，用力吸出许多红痕。一只手玩着他一边的乳头几乎让它肿起来。而出现在麦克雷脑子里的，却只有还好他的围巾能把这些吻痕盖住，还好他的衣服够紧身不会摩擦胸口。  
老天，这恐怕是他最心不在焉的一次性交了。可他甚至不知道怎么让自己注意力集中起来。  
毕竟他根本没法集中在某一处，既然他几乎所有敏感带都在被照顾？  
他简直要讨厌起他俩来了。当然他们会知道他会对怎样的爱抚和触碰把持不住，而他却全然地被动接受这有些好到不真实的前戏。  
在杰西给他深喉的时候，詹姆斯吻住了他。麦克雷几乎要给这样搞到窒息，在他嘴里肆虐的舌头让他头皮发麻，而给火热的喉咙收缩绞紧的快感让他想叫出声。被自己的口水呛到仿佛也是理所当然。他猛得咳嗽了好一会儿，詹姆斯体贴地拍他的背，他的嘴贴在麦克雷耳朵边上，叫他好孩子。而他的胡子让他发痒。  
你不该一边叫人好孩子一边给他指交。  
也不该在第一次就试着塞两个大号老二到他的屁股里去。  
不，谢谢。真的不用你们这样来表示你们很爱我。


	7. 克隆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接在杰西死掉后的小故事

安吉拉知道麦克雷的安全屋在哪，而麦克雷也知道安吉拉知道这个。  
所以在医生找上门来的时候，给她碰上大运正好在家的牛仔并不是特别惊讶。叼着雪茄的中年男人只穿着短裤，几乎只在看清医生的脸的一瞬间就拉开了门，又踢踏着拖鞋走回了客厅去，医生则从善如流地让自己进了屋，继而在冰箱里找出瓶可乐，甚至对屋里出乎她意料的整洁程度都没有过于惊讶。  
真正让她惊讶的，是她拿着可乐在客厅加入他时，看见的意想不到的人——不，说是人并不恰当，因为她心里很清楚那并不是。只是那一瞬间的恍惚狠狠抓住了她的胃。她对那张脸记得分明，由此引起的记忆回溯也因此比她想得更加强烈，与之一起到来的悲恸则让她嗓子发干。  
认识一下。  
麦克雷吐出口烟，说着。他盯着屏幕，没往安吉拉的方向看，或许觉得并不重要。  
杰西，安吉拉齐格勒医生。安吉拉，杰西。  
坐在他边上的年轻人则在按手柄的间隙扭过头，咧开嘴笑起来。  
“Howdy, doc.”  
医生记得这个笑容。  
实际上，她十分熟悉这个笑容。麦克雷惯常露出相似的笑，加以他们多年的交情，这几乎是顺理成章的事情。但更久远的记忆中，在今读来已显模糊的旧日往事里，她是记得这个笑的。  
若干年前她第一次见到麦克雷们时，他俩就冲她露出这样的笑。  
具体的对话已经不再能回忆起来，环境与前因后果也早已消散。两个围着红围脖的男孩对她笑着，除此之外什么都没有。  
她感到悲伤。  
杰西是打破沉默的那一个，尽管他并非是因意识到医生的不知所措。二十岁出头样貌的男孩摆弄着手里的游戏手柄，盯着屏幕。  
“詹。”他喊。“想喝可乐。”  
躺在沙发上的男人哼哼两声，爬起身来，走向厨房。安吉拉几乎是下意识跟上了他，她意识到自己已经完全把来的目的扔到了一边，但她此刻没有任何想要提起它们的想法。一个可怖的猜想占据了她的脑海，可是她却缺乏求证它的勇气。  
‘杰西’是出于习惯的喊法，但在她说出口的一瞬间，就后悔了起来。隔了半个屋子的男孩疑惑的回应让她如履刀割。面前慢条斯理洗着可乐罐的男人只是安静地回过头来看她，烟草燃烧的声音竟盖过水声，让她随之深呼吸。  
“……你居然瞒了这么久。”医生的嗓子干瘪，她道出一个猜想，但没想真的得到承认。事实已经太过明显，当事人的态度不再造成什么影响。  
“不是什么大不了的事。”麦克雷说，伸手去拿毛巾去擦易拉罐上的水。另一只手挠了挠下巴。“你照样可以管我叫杰西。”  
过了一会儿，他又补上一句。  
“在那之后就没多少人叫我名字了。你想叫就叫吧。”  
“反正你现在也不能拉我去做心理辅导了。”  
他瞥了瞥医生手里的可乐，一并拿走洗干净了，再递还到她手上。  
“詹！”沙发边上的杰西催起来。“我的可乐呢！”  
麦克雷走了回去，指节磕了他脑袋一下，把拉开的可乐塞给他，接着把男孩的头发给揉乱了。  
他又躺回沙发上去。


End file.
